


Let the games begin

by hazbanglou



Series: Human Auction [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternative Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Daddy!Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Underage!Harry, daddy!louis, jealous!louis, older!louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry felt insecure cause Louis; his master, didn't even touch him for two years. Harry start to place with fire by having one of his close friend as his boyfriend to make his own master jealous and push him into his master's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the second part of Human Auction, one more to go! At first the ending of this 3-part one shot should be sad and this part should have a smut scene but ehh, I can't let you cry cause when I think about it, I cried... So enjoy part 2 :)) Xx

It’s been two years since Louis bought Harry from the Human Auction. The young boy start to grow like a _sex god_ ; his curls become more beautiful, it’s like a pussy magnet that attract any woman, young to teenagers to adults to eldest. His dimples become deeper, his green jade eyes can make you follow many of his orders by looking at it and his damn _endless torso_.

Louis has to stop himself from attacking the young boy, cause his sure that the young curly lad will end up in a gag, his hands are tied up with a rope at Louis’ bed, which makes Louis’ dick Harry at the idea of it.

Harry is also a grade A student, well Harry is not a nerd, not also a player a jock or what so ever, it’s cause of his charming face and personality that can make you fall in love with him in a snap of a finger. Many girls is about to faint when Harry flashes a big smile at them, showing his infamous dimples.

If you only know, Harry has stalkers. One time, when he and Louis are in the pool, well just in the pool, floating, tanning and many more that you can do at a swimming pool. Louis saw one of his bushes move, his brows form a frown, he then got up to check why the hell is bush is shaking, even though that it’s not even that windy there.

He saw three girls, yes three young teenagers, stalking Harry while they are in the pool. The girls have a telescope and a phone. They are too busy to notice that Louis, well come to check the bush. One of Louis’ brows creased looking down at the three lil bitches. Two of the girls yelp at surprise, while the one whose still very busy looking at Harry’s body, is still looking at the young boy.

Harry notices the three girls and face palm himself. He got up and follows where Louis is. Louis already know that Harry’s is a very attractive young, but his not a freaking super star to have stalkers. The bitch number three only notice that Louis is there when Harry was coming towards them.

It’s kind of weird, you know, catching a stalker, stalking your slave! Well Harry is not _yet_ his slave. But it will be sooner or later or else, his going to rape the young lad. Well that was like a few months ago, now he wants the boy _bondage_.

Harry is 13 and a half old, apparently, and Louis is sure that when the young lad is in the age of seventeen, Louis will have a heart attack.

 

~***~

Now, Louis and Zayn are playing Mario Kart, waiting for their three slaves aka little brothers to come home and Louis is winning over Zayn by one lap, Zayn is on his first lap while Louis is on his second

“Hello Zayn” Louis laugh as he past though Zayn, the younger lad just bit his lip and his brows are frowned due of concentration. Louis just shook his head at his quiff-haired friend

They hear the door open, and they already know that it’s Liam, Niall and Harry. But Zayn loves the three of them so much, he pauses the game, receiving a pout from the older man.

“Zayn…” Louis winced

“We have greet the young lads yah know” Zayn rolled his eyes. He got up to greet the young men, while Louis is just seating where he is still sitting, actually sometimes, he don’t care that the three young teenagers got home, he only cares if something happened to them, and if anyone hurt the three, his sure that he’ll drive his monster trunk and hit them.

 “… Hello Nick” Louis hear that name again. Usually, Harry was talking about that lad for like more than twenty times a week saying that the Nick ‘guy’ is very nice to him, and now here he is at Louis house and with _his_ Harry.

Louis stands up, because yeah, the name Nick got his attention. He took a peek and of course, Harry brings an old man, his like at Louis age somehow, but Nick looks older. Louis then goes downstairs and sees what’s happening, and the jealousy hits him like a bus. Liam and Niall are at the side of Harry and Harry’s arm is linked with Nick’s arm. Zayn notice the way Louis look at Nick and Harry, it’s easy to read Louis when you are friends with him for a year or so. Zayn see jealousy at his best friend’s eyes

“You must be Nick?” Louis said as his step at the last step, he faked smile at Nick and Harry. Louis well, received a frown from Harry

“And you must be Louis? Harry’s brother?” Nick said, and now it’s Louis turn to frown. Of course he couldn’t say ‘No, I’m his master and he is my slave, don’t touch him twat!’ cause that will cause that’s Harry’s and his big secret. And his sure that if anyone in Harry’s school know that he is a slave, a police will caught Louis and Harry will be sent into an orphan, which Louis can’t let it happened

“Oh yes! I’m Harry’s step brother” Louis said in fake triumph, he is grateful that he knows how to act, like it’s real and no one know it’s not. Louis shakes Nick hands before pulling his hands away

“So, what are you doing here?” Louis asks, Zayn nudged his elbows at Louis’ side. Louis just gives him a ‘Stop it’ look

“Me and my _boyfriend_ are going to study” Nick said, stressing the word boyfriend. If Zayn, Liam and Niall are aren’t there, his sure that his going to attack Nick and give Harry a nice lesson

“Well there are two types of studying” Louis said, receiving an upward slap at the back of his head from Zayn giving him a ‘Shut up’ look

“I’m sorry, it’s just Louis is in a problem right now, right Harry?” Zayn said, smiling tightly at Harry who is still holding hands with Nick

“He got a…” Harry’s is finding away to excuse, but he really can’t tell that ‘His my master’, “He got a girlfriend that got pregnant but died cause of an attack… hehe”, well that’s what you call an excuse

“Yeah, he does. His been playing Mario Kart with me for two hours to forgot about his girlfriend but he can’t… so bye!” Zayn said, while pushing Louis upstairs to the playroom. When they got there, Zayn lock the door, while Louis sits on his green bean bag, gob shock about what he hear at that twat’s tongue

“Louis” Zayn said, sitting down at his red bean bag next to Louis, “You know, you should’ve, you know, taken down Harry?” Zayn said, unsure if he told the right words. Zayn fucked Niall when Niall was ready, he also fucked Liam cause, when the first time he put Liam to his bed well, you already know. While Louis, we wasn’t sure if Harry is ready and his shy to ask Harry if he is ready, cause he, himself is ready to fuck the brains out of the young curly-haired lad

“Z, you know that…” Louis is try to find some words to escape but he really can’t, “Okay, I’m going to fuck him later and tell him who’s the boss”

Zayn smiled at his older best friend, and pat his back, “I’m sure a day after, he’ll break up with Nick and you can have Harry by your own” Louis tries his best to smile, really. He just can’t push the young lad to have sex with him, and his kind of scared that maybe Harry isn’t ready, but he remember why he bought Harry; for sex and slavery. And that’s his going to do tonight. And tonight is going to be Louis and Harry’s best memory

 

~***~

Earlier the day, when Harry, Liam and Niall are at their school, they are just talking about life and what so ever until Harry ask the one thing he was insecure about;

“Guys, did Zayn ever…?” Harry ask, leaving the last words blank, cause the two older boys already know what is it,

“Yeah, it was fantastic when I had my first time” Liam answered, his cheeks turn into scarlet, and his smile never leave his face when he go back at that time, “We casually do that like two to three times a week”

“Same” Niall added his face is like Liam’s minus the blush, “My first time was like ever passionate and sweet.” Niall continued looking at Harry like he is hopeless in love, which he is, “I can never forget that” Niall finish still smiling like Harry. The curly-haired lad was jealous, very, because his best mates already got fucked but their masters while he hasn’t

“How about you Harry?” Liam smiled at the young lad, Harry give him the innocent look, because he is very innocent, and his school records are very clean, he then bite his lip and look at his shoes

“We didn’t” Harry whispered, Liam and Niall almost didn’t catch the young lads answer. When he look up, he saw the two boys giving him sympathy looks but he didn’t want that, Harry just want Louis to fuck him tonight, no exception

“It’s alright dude” Niall said, but Harry shook his head. He already know why Louis buy him; for sex. But yeah, sometimes Louis act like his mother

“No it’s not alright!” Harry snapped, and that’s the first time he snapped at anybody, he slide down his back at his locker before looking up to his best friends “I mean… I don’t know why Louis didn’t want to have sex with me”

He is somehow feels like his nothing and his Louis’ brother. No we don’t want to be Louis’ brother, cause from all of those years, Louis is being nice to him, he bought him nice stuff, and he treats him good, and most of all Louis cares about him. He loved Louis, he found that out last year ago, he loves Louis so much, it actually hurts

“I need a plan” Harry said standing up, and looking around the crowded hallway, until he found the familiar fluffy quaff

“Grimshaw!” Harry shouted, making Nick’s head whipped at his direction and smiled at him. Nick then pass through waves of student until he reaches Harry

“Sup Styles!” Nick greeted, high-fiving the young curly lad, “I know you need something from me Harold” Nick teased at Harry, who just rolled his eyes but laugh, “You cheeky bastard”

“I need your help about something” Harry said, and Nick just nodded at his friend and listen to Harry, “I want you to pretend to my boyfriend” Harry said, Nick’s eyes widen and look at Harry

“Man, are you serious?” Nick said, “Many men want you, why me?” Harry just laughed at the older man. At his school, he is popular and people don’t care if he is a pansexual, many girls are on their knees when it was prom but Harry just turn them down and said that Liam and Niall are already his date, and many men are jealous of Niall and Liam but Harry defend the two saying he just want to celebrate the prom with his two best friend

“Nick, this is a serious case” Harry whispered at Nick ears, “I love someone, and he doesn’t even notice it, we only leave at a one roof” Nick’s eyes widen again,

“You want me to be your boyfriend so you can make your brother jealous! Are you nuts?!” Nick yelled-whispered, cause that is nuts

“No not really” Harry said with his convincing voice, but failed, “Okay step-bro. He is hot as hell and I like him, wait scratch that, I love him. Please help” Harry pleased the older man with his big puppy eyes, and his sure that no one can’t resist does

“Fine!” Nick surrender and Harry smiles in triumph…

 

~***~

Harry, Nick, Liam and Louis are in Louis’ limo. Harry just smiled and just waited to get home. Cause tonight is Harry gets what he wants; Louis. Louis who save him from that Human Auction, Louis who treats him like the prince of United Kingdom, Louis who is the first person who’s the first person who actually care about him

When Mr. Castro pulled over at their mansion, Nick’s jaw drop in awed, cause the mansion is so big and beautiful

“You three live there?” Nick asked, still not taking his eyes off the mansion. Because everyone that saw mansion, they are always in awe, everyone, when people who have mansion cause this mansion is just beautiful and perfection and the whole house and lot may cause more than twenty million pounds

“Yup” Niall answered, popping the ‘p’, “Awesome right? The first time I got here I have the same reaction as you are”

“Same” Liam and Harry answered in unison

“Come on Nick” Harry hold Nick’s hand and smirked at the older lad, “Let’s get the party started”

Liam open the door, Niall literally go to the kitchen to grab something to eat, and come back fifty seconds later with chips-a-hoy. They can hear footstep, they see Zayn from the top of the stairs case with a smile on his face, but drop into a frown when he saw Nick holding hands with Harry

“Who’s you friend, Haz?” Zayn ask as he reach the floor, Liam and Niall hugs him and both of them got a kiss from their master at the cheeks

“Zayn this is my Nick, Nick this is Zayn” Harry introduce, Harry lean in into Zayn’s ear to whispered his plan, “Nick is not my real boyfriend, only using him to make Lou jealous and Nick already know that this is all a plan” he pull away and saw Zayn smiled and nodded

“Okay… Hello Nick!” Zayn said, as loud as he could. Louis probably hears it because he peek his head downstairs and go downstairs to see Nick and Harry, holding hands. And Harry can see jealousy and curiosity at his master face

“You must be Nick?” Louis said as his step at the last step, his fake smile at Nick and Harry. Louis well, received a frown from Harry

“And you must be Louis? Harry’s brother?” Nick said, Nick don’t know Harry’s secret and all, and Harry said that Louis is Harry’s step brother

“Oh yes! I’m Harry’s step brother” Louis said, Harry notice that Louis said it in a fake triumph, I mean how will you react when you saw someone you like is with someone?

“So, what are you doing here?” Louis asks probably annoyed, they notice Zayn nudged his elbows at Louis’ side, who just give him a death look

“Me and my boyfriend are going to study” Nick said, stressing the b word, and Louis just stared at them, apparently know that Harry can’t date Nick, cause Louis is his master but eh, Louis is being so dumb, he fall of it, really fall for it

“Well there are two types of studying” Louis said, receiving a upward slap at the back of his head from the quiff-haired friend, Harry just bite his lip to stop his laughter and how stupid Louis sis

“I’m sorry, it’s just Louis is in a problem right now, right Harry?” Zayn said, smiling tightly and send a wink from Harry. For god shakes! Harry need to tell an excuse so he and Louis will not get caught

“He got a…” His own mind can’t even think of an proper excuse, really he can’t say that their parents die cause they are very a live really “He got a girlfriend that got pregnant but died cause of an attack… hehe” Well no one knew that Louis is gay except from his family, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry

“Yeah, he does. His been playing Mario Kart with me for two hours to forgot about his girlfriend but he can’t… so bye!” Zayn said, while pushing Louis upstairs to the playroom. And well, the four lads burst into laughter, Niall is clutching his stomach, face turning red and his laugh is really adorable. Liam fall into the sofa, hand smacking the cushion. Harry let go of Nick’s hand, Harry fall into the floor, hands also clutching his stomach. While Nick, well just laugh and shook his head

“Why am I even friends with you?”

 

~***~

After the awkward talk with Louis and Zayn, Nick and Harry go to Harry’s room to study, literally. They have a quiz that the teacher only told Harry cause of his innocent face and what so ever. Nick jump into the bed, while Harry grab his Biology text book and join Nick at the bed

“Nick, stay for dinner, kay” Harry said, he don’t need Nick answer, cause the food’s smell is steaming at his own room and damn, Harry is literally hungry, just by the smell

“Yeah, the food smells like divine” Nick answered while sniffing, “What we’ll be having?” Nick ask, of course Harry doesn’t know, Ms. Dust, their cooker always give them surprise when it comes to food.

“I don’t know” Harry shrugged his shoulders, “I really don’t know what the cooker is cooking tonight, cause she always surprise us” Harry explained, “Her food was delicious, I remember when I first got here, she cook something from France, Louis explained it, but I really don’t know what is it cause yeah her food is always delicious” Harry finishes with a big smile on his face

“It smells like French toast, and lasagna” Nick said, Harry just frown at him and tilt this head in confusion, cause how the hell will you know that you guess the right food if you are busy comforting your stomach

“Are you sure cause I’m busy saying to my stomach ‘it’s fine you’ll get your food later’” Harry said, Nick just laugh at the curly young man

“Mr Styles, the food is ready!” Perrie; one of their maids shouted from downstairs. Harry just close his book and stand up from his bed

“I think the dinner will be fun” Nick said, Harry just roll his eyes and fix his hair by shaking it and putting it back into place

“Let the games begin” Harry said, as he open the door and close it as he and Nick are going downstairs to eat

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a fun time reading, anyways the next part will be on process when I got home from vacation, sorry :(( But anyways, this part is a bit longer than the last one, and the last part will be longer. For questions, just comment here or go to my tumblr: kinkyhairy.tumblr.com . Happy reading :) -hazbanglou


End file.
